


<韓勝宇x你> 光 CH3

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seungwoo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 2





	光 CH3

「你在說什麼啊….. 關曹承衍什麼事」  
見你還幫曹承衍說話，韓勝宇覺得心理的煩悶又加重了  
禮服將你姣好的身型更凸顯出來，高雅的黑色更顯你原本白皙的肌膚  
現在因為有點緊張，臉上還附上淺淺的粉色  
這些被韓勝宇盡收眼底，他輕輕將密密麻麻的吻落在你的肩上

「你……」  
因為他的動作，你微微扭動身軀  
「你喜歡我嗎? 不喜歡的話，我就停止，然後不會出現在你面前」  
身上傳來酥麻感的時候問這種問題  
真的是太壞了  
你感覺到耳垂被濕潤的感覺包覆，伴隨著你熟悉的氣息  
你慢慢轉向韓勝宇，原本只有模糊輪廓的樣子，現在好像變得清晰一點

「我真的是傻瓜吧」  
說完你雙手勾住韓勝宇的脖子，在他唇上落下一吻  
想離開時，他卻加深了這個吻

你感覺到他的舌尖滑過你的貝齒，撫過每個柔軟的地方  
雖然輕柔卻同時吸取著裡頭的氣息

直到他的唇離開時，你覺得雙頰有點發熱  
你的眼前是笑著的史努比  
不對，是韓勝宇

現在臉頰染上粉色紅暈的你，對韓勝宇來說充滿誘惑  
但你本人沒察覺這件事  
當想看清楚韓勝宇的表情時，你的腳離開了地面，整個人被攔腰抱起

「你要做什麼啦?!!!」  
微喘著氣 又不自覺帶著奶音的聲調，就像是催化劑  
當你被放在柔軟的床上時，才意識過來他要幹嘛  
練習室放著一張備用床，以前你為了演出而密集練習時，會直接好幾天睡在這裡

你感覺到整個氣息迎面而來  
「讓我點亮你的世界吧」

原本被拉上的拉鍊，不知何時被解開  
光滑的背貼著柔軟的床單  
腦子現在亂哄哄的你，無法思考等一下會發生什麼

雖然不是第一次和韓勝宇發生關係  
但上一次是在他酒醉又喊著學姊時，是你心中的一個陰影  
現在這樣的情況，讓你有點緊張，全身肌肉有一點僵硬  
你的這些變化 他都知道，一邊用手撫過你的柔軟，一邊輕拍著你的背

「別緊張，我會讓你找回光的」

身上的禮服被脫去後，身體因為接觸到冷空氣而冷顫了一下  
韓勝宇用嘴輕舔你每寸肌膚，像是在對待珍寶一樣  
酥麻感再度襲來，你沒忍住地輕呼了幾聲  
「嗚….嗚…..嗯哼…..」像小貓被撫摸後 感到舒服的叫聲  
接著他的手移向了秘境的花叢

「原來已經這麼濕潤了」  
他刻意在你耳邊用氣音說著令你羞恥的話  
你因為害羞，而偏頭不看這情色至極的畫面

在放入一根手指時，你身體明顯一顫  
柔軟的內壁像是等待已久一樣，緊緊吸附著修長的指頭  
這溫熱的觸感，也讓韓勝宇在失控邊緣

抽出時，還拉出情慾的銀絲  
接著全部被吞入口中

你覺得身體越來越熱，腦子不聽使喚  
明明眼前的畫面很羞恥，你卻好像沉迷這樣的刺激中  
下面的花穴一縮一合，像是在等待什麼，渴求得更多  
房間裡充斥著情慾的氣息  
此時的你像是一隻獵物，被獵人牢牢地鎖定

韓勝宇將身上的襯衫隨意的丟在地上，露出好看的肌肉線條，還有你喜歡的刺青  
怎麼有人的鎖骨這麼好看  
現在還想著這些的你，也是有點奇怪

接著你看到像是別有意圖的壞笑  
「幫我解開」他指著腰上的皮帶  
你大概被情慾沖昏了頭，竟然聽話地解開皮帶，然後讓褲子和在地板的衣物散落一起

雖然你之前就知道韓勝宇的下面很驚人  
但現在看怎麼有更大的感覺  
在你還驚嘆時，一股像是忍耐已久的衝力進入你的體內  
頓時被撐開的感覺，讓你發出好幾次誘人的叫聲

「你…..你…..也太大….」  
他的雙手扶著你的腰，在你字句說不清時，還揉了好幾次

看著意亂情迷、不自覺發出奶音的你，這些都讓韓勝宇著迷  
被緊緻又濕潤的內壁包覆，這種感覺貫徹全身，舒服到頭皮發麻  
但想到下午看到的樣子，強烈的醋勁在心中發酵

「我之前的問題你還沒回答我，你露背的樣子，是不是讓別人看過?」  
你聽得出他話語中的酸味，卻因為身上傳來的陣陣撞擊和侵襲上來的快感，讓你連回答都像在撒嬌

「沒…沒有 只有你看過….」  
接著是頂到深處的高潮  
你覺得自己好奇怪，又羞恥又想要更多  
看著韓勝宇被汗水浸溼的瀏海，想到是因為自己，不自覺想捉弄他一下  
你用力縮緊了花穴，接著你聽到他低頭罵了句髒話後  
將你翻身，然後是比剛才更猛烈的衝刺

靈活的舌尖在你的背部遊走，刺激著你的敏感帶  
發軟的雙腿，承受著一次次更多也更濃的愛意

你不知道你發出多誘人的聲音  
你不知道你說了多少羞恥話

你只知道此刻  
只有你和韓勝宇

「勝宇，你是我的光」  
接著你體內充滿了熱流，你的意識消逝，進入了夢鄉

在浴室替兩人做了清洗後，韓勝宇把散亂在地板的痕跡簡單整理一下  
掀開棉被，將熟睡的你攬入懷裡，然後在你的眼皮上落下溫柔的吻

『我會在你身邊  
成為照亮你的光芒

從現在開始  
我會成為你的光

我是照亮你的一道光  
而你也是照亮我的光  
現在開始到以後  
我們彼此互相照亮著對方』


End file.
